For purposes of clinical diagnostics, radiation is irradiated at an imaging subject examinee who is a patient and a radiation image is captured by a radiation imaging device. As this radiation imaging device, a radiation imaging device that captures radiation images of the breasts of examinees is known, and is referred to as a “mammography device”.
Tomosynthesis imaging is known as an imaging method. In tomosynthesis imaging, radiation is irradiated at a breast from plural directions and radiation images thereof are captured, and tomographic images are generated on the basis of the captured radiation images.
Tomosynthesis imaging commonly generates a plural number of tomographic images. Accordingly, there are technologies that display to a user, such as a doctor or the like who is interpreting the tomographic images for diagnosis or the like, which position (slice) a tomographic image that is being interpreted corresponds with.
For example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 2010-94397 recites a technology that, when mammogram tomographic image data obtained by tomosynthesis imaging is being displayed, employs a schematic thumbnail image that shows the breast from a side face thereof and displays a bar showing which slice is currently being displayed.